Creators of Justice
by Cloak192
Summary: hey guys you can submit Ocs and for those of you who are having deja vu third time's the charm. I will try to update on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Winners are can'tshutup, lbug257, Dancerjay12, Cahayafosc, and POMforever. On a HIATUS
1. Creators are Created

**May 34, 2018**

**Batcave**

"come on Aliza we have to go"

" I'm coming Izzy just hold on"

"we're going to meet the team today and we're about to be late"

Alizatakes bucket of food attached to a rope outside of window as a pulley system to lower food "there you go Ralph see you when I get back"

"Aliza! Je vous jure que si elle nous fait tard que je vais"

Aliza puts on hat and takes ram whistle"ready!"

"Isabelle here" Batman says as he gave her a pair of sunglasses

" thanks later Bruce" " bye Bats" Izzy and Aliza yelled as they left to the nearest Zeta tubes

* * *

**Metropolis High School**

Fight! Fight! Fight!

(in head) _man I wish I could just kick him to next Tuesday no control yourself John these are times I wish I listened to Superman about learning how to use my fists more_

Blake shoves John into wall "come on weirdo you're not even trying"

"yep he's going to get creamed" said a kid named Layla

"duck!" shouted a boy named Josh

John immediately ducked while Blake delivered a (would have been) strong punch "great anymore good ideas"

"yeah jump back now!"

jumped backwards as Blake delivered an uppercut that would've connected to his face "aaaaaaaaand"

"move back and dodge right"

dodged to the right as Blake threw a quick jab while moving forward when Blake lost his balance and fell

Mr. Brakston what are you doing asked principal Pierce who just walked in

"it's the freak's fault"

"I saw the whole thing they didn't touch a single hair on your head let's go"

"this ain't over freak" Blake yelled as the last words they heard from him that day

"thanks for that"

"no problem how did you get him so mad anyway"

"I may have broken his rib accidentally in P.E"

"you broke his rib"

"it was the wrestling unit I was supposed to"

"cool, name's Josh by the way"

"I'm John but call me Clay"

* * *

(2 days ago)

"wait for my signal" Captain Marvel commanded the boy in the hood

"ok just say when

"now!"

Cloak then grabbed Black Adam from behind "got him"

Captain Marvel then flies over towards Black Adam SHA- CM then turns back into Billy

" what the how did"

"must be my lucky day" Black Adam throws Cloak off him and flies towards Billy turns back into Theo Adam and collapses

"we should probably go see Shazam" said Billy

**Rock of Eternity**

"I am sorry my powers must recharge for 3 days" Shazam told Billy

"so I have to go 3 days without being Captain Marvel?"

"I am sorry there is nothing I can do"

**Fawcett City**

"Drake I am going out of town for the weekend can you watch Billy, Mary, and Freddy" asked Ebenezer with his stuff already packed

"sure Mr. B but who's Mary"

"Billy's twin sister"

"I have a sister?"

"he has a sister?" asked Freddy, Billy, and Drake shockingly

"yes you two were separated and she was adopted by the Bromfields I made arrangements for the two of you to finally meet but now I have to take a small trip"

"so I have to watch Freddy, Billy, and Mary for 3 days"

"yes I hope it isn't two much I am just waiting for"- doorbell- then opens door there "she is now Freddy and Billy meet Mary"

Freddy stares for 10 seconds "Freddy my name's hi"

"well hi Hi I'm Mary

"that's Freddy that's Drake and I guess I'm your twin brother"

"ok bed by 9:30, food is in the fridge and do not leave them here by themselves"

"I got this Mr. B see you in 3 days" Drake says as he turns around "ok you guys where did you go?"

* * *

**Brussels, Belgium**

"bye dad I'm going to go meet the team" Amelia yelled as she got ready

"ok say goodbye to your brothers"

"bye Augustin bye Andy"

"later sis" cried Augustin

"will you come back to visit?" Andy asked

"I will Andy"

"promise?"

I promise Amelia. then hugs family and walks out the door

"you ready did you forget anything?" asked Flash

"I'll be right back" she then runs back in house to room grabs portrait "wish me luck mom" puts portrait in bag and runs back outside "ok ready"

* * *

**The Cave**

"Well I guess they're almost here" Alexis says as she takes out a portrait of herself and an older girl. "Happy birthday sis"

A05 Captain Marvel E-01 Cloak

(in head)_ if Black Canary and Red Tornado are here maybe I can get them to watch the kids for a while I barely got any sleep the last 2 days_ "ok guys Red Tornado and Black Canary are going to watch you for a while Black Canary and Red Tornado as you know this is Billy and this is his twin sister Mary and Freddy"

"nice to meet you" Black Canary says to the other 2 kids in the base

"Time for S-L-E-E-P" Cloak falls asleep on the couch

"welco- oh he's sleeping" Alexis says as she realizes a team member has fallen asleep on the couch

E-04 Snowbird E-06 The Shepherdess

"see Izzy we made it on time and we're the first ones here"

"are you sure Aliza" Izzy asks as she points to Alexis

"don't worry I don't count I lived here for a while now"

E-02 Dark

"heyo" Josh says as he enters the cave

E-07 Grasshopper

"hey guys sorry if I'm Josh?"

"oh hey Clay you're a part of the team too?"

E-03 Nauru

"wow I'm the last one and the flash actually brought me here without a Zeta hi I'm Amelia call me Giggles"

"I'm John friends call me Clay"

"I'm Josh"

"I'm Izzy and that's Aliza"

"I'm Alexis"

"wasn't there supposed to be 7 of us" Josh asked as he looks around the room

"Oh I forgot about" Alexis says right before a really loud snore could be heard throughout the cave

Everyone walks to the couch to find the kid in the hood sleeping

"Uh Wake Up!" Josh yells

Amelia then shakes him a little while Alexis uses her powers to take the light in and out of the room several times

"Cover your ears" John tells them. the team does so questionably and he emits a sonic screech by rubbing legs

"AAAAAAAAAh" Drake yells as he falls off the couch "that was embarrassing" Drake says as he stands up "so much for good first impressions I'm Drake"

* * *

**Author's note: ok finally finished chapter so yeah we finally meet the team and I will try to update every Friday and Tuesday I will also post a short random** **episode as soon as I send this in I'll work on it so I'll do one of these and one random possibly funny whenever I update. See ya**


	2. to go see our dear friend Hotspot

**Author's note: After each story I'll send in one of these random stories**

* * *

more hot cocoa Izzy asked her freezing

throughout the whole cave a chorus of yes was heard on the coldest day of the year

E-02 Dark E-07 Grasshopper

**while covered in snow**

if it isn't frosty the snowmen"

"very funny Izzy, Drake you coming?" asked Josh who was still shivering

_"_ok ready let's go_"_

you do know going out there would be suicide right" asked Aliza who was still drinking hot cocoa

aw come on it's so cold out here the cave's powering down which means no heat" said Alexis

where are you going that's so important anyway?" asked Amelia

"to go pay a visit to our dear friend Hotspot" John replied with a smirk

"wait for us"

* * *

**Author's note**: **these stories aren't set in a specific timeline unless it's like in a new season or someone new joins the team later**


	3. Marvels and Matter and Tours and Times

**Author's note: so here it is the official Chapter 2**

* * *

** May 34, 2016**

_" I'm Drake"_

"What was that?" asked Black Canary who was running into the room with Red Tornado and the marvels

" sorry that was me I can make a super screech with my legs"

" that was your sound that woke me up I would've preferred BC's canary cry"

" and what is that supposed to mean Drake?" Black Canary asked

_01 Superman 02 Batman 03 Wonder Woman 04 The Flash 05 Hal Jordan_

" I see you have all been acquainted" Batman said walking into the cave

" take this time to get to know each other and explore the cave we will be back to check up on your progress"

_B-04 Superboy B-05 Miss Martian B-19 Beast Boy B-23 Kid Flash_

" I can't believe their just kicking us out like this" Connor yelled

" and why aren't the others standing up for the cave they said one of them has a good place so why are we getting kicked out so some new team can stay"

"Hi new team here" said Drake with a small smirk

_(telepathically) "Conner apologize to them"_

" why are they just staring at each other like that?" John asked

"Martians can talk with people telepathically" Amelia told him

" She's a Martian?!" John screamed

" Seriously the green skin didn't tip you off?" Josh asked him

" who knows I might be colorblind"

" well are you?" Alexis asked

"nope but I could've been"

" I'm sor-" Conner started

"don't worry about it we take it as a compliment" Izzy said to him

" we do?" John asked which earned a small elbow jab from Aliza. "We do" Drake said

"I'm Miss Martian or Megan and this is Superboy who also goes by Conner and the green one over there is Garfield/ Beast Boy and he is Bart or as we know him on missions Kid

"Impulse" Bart corrected

"We just came to pick up our stuff we're moving out tomorrow" Megan told them

" Cool you guys need any help" John asked

"Sure" Beast Boy said, "we'll even give you guys a tour of the cave"

"cool" said Aliza

"So let's split up" Bart said, "I'll go with uhhhhhhhhh what are your names"

"Izzy"

"Aliza"

"John"

"Amelia"

"Alexis"

"Josh"

"Drake"

"Crash, like I was saying I'll take Amelia"

"I'll go with Miss Martian" Aliza said

"Superboy and I will go that way" John said walking over to him

" I guess I'm going with Beast Boy" Izzy said

"I've been staying here her for a few months so I can take the others on a tour if they want"

" Go ahead I got something I need to do anyway" Drake finished

"ok later Drake" John said as he went on the tour

" Drake you're going to have to watch the Marvels, Red Tornado and I are on our way to an important League meeting"

" ok I'll watch them for now does anyone know what time it is" Drake asked

"9:45" Red Tornado answered him

" Already!? we got to go"

"where are you heading?" Black Canary asked him

"I need to take them home if Mr. B comes back before we get there all four of us are toast"

_A-05 Captain Marvel E-01 Cloak_

* * *

**Fawcett City**

**11:00**

"OK guys let's go can't believe you guys made me stop at McDonalds but we're almost there I'm surprised no one tried to attack you guys while"

"While what?" a mysterious voice asked from behind

"tell me you aren't after the Marvels"

" yes but mostly you"

"who are you anyway"

"call me Dark Matter" he said as he flew down from the sky

"we were so close" Mary sighed

" let's do this Cloak Shazam!" Billy and Mary yelled

"Captain Marvel!" Freddy screamed

"don't tell me you forgot your powers are gone" Dark Matter said with a slight chuckle "guess it's just you and me" he says as he dashes towards Cloak

* * *

" So tell me John you training with Superman?" Superboy asked John as he was showing him the rooms of the cave

"Yeah he's pretty cool so do you have all his powers?"

" no just his strength, and heightened senses" Superboy replied

"oh well that's cool it's the best one of his powers in a fight though"

"I guess, I'm only half Kryptonian"

"that's even cooler I have to ask you though does Kryptonite affects you?"

"yeah not as much as Superman but I get a serious headache and a ton of pain"

"ok then in that case trust me if I ever tell you to cover your ears do it"

"ok?"

* * *

"This is the living room area there is the kitchen over there" Megan told Aliza

"Cool, hey are those cookies?" Aliza asked smelling the chocolate chip smell from the couch"

"I just baked them"

"Can I have one?" Aliza asked practically floating towards the cookies

"take as many as you can I make them all the time and you probably won't get any if Bart finds out I made them"

"I'm going to miss these cookies already" Aliza told Megan

* * *

"These are the shower rooms and" Bart said as he was speeding over to the computer "this is where Nightwing or Batman gives missions

"Thanks Bart one question is it Kid Impulse or just Impulse"

"just Impulse I just didn't want to be called Kid Flash cause I'm not the real one it's a long story"

"It's ok I guess I have time" Amelia said while getting ready to listen

"ok so basically My cousin Wally the original Kid Flash died after using his speed with me and The Flash to save Earth from being destroyed by the Reach"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up"

"It's ok it's my fault anyway if only I slowed down he might still be here today"

* * *

"This is the outside of the cave the only other way to get in here without a Zeta" Beast Boy told his as he called tourist

"Wow the view here is amazing, no offense but how exactly did you turn green?" Izzy asked the changeling

"5 years ago when I met the first members of the team I almost died Megan had to morph her blood into my type and transfer some of it to me, which is how I turned green, got a tail, and learned how to do this" Beast Boy then turned into a monkey then back.

"That is pretty cool Gar mind if I call you that"

" nope, and that concludes our tour"

* * *

**May 34, 2016, 11:50**

**Fawcett City**

Cloak then gets sent back into a nearby wall." not bad ever thought about going solo"

"Nah I like working for the boss he pays me and oh yeah they get all the fun" Dark Matter says as he takes his daggers and runs straight at him

"not this time" Cloak says as he transforms the ends of his cloak into 2 dual swords and uses them to block the daggers, DM then throws his daggers at Cloak who turns to evade one but got scratched by the other on the shoulder. Before he has time to react DM creates two more daggers and strikes several times. Cloak dodged most but got hit by a few. Cloak then transforms the end of his Cloak into a giant hammer and swings it to his chin.

"Too easy" DM says as the hammer and Cloak pass harmlessly through him as he turns around to kick him in the back which sends him reeling back. Cloak then flies up and transforms his cloak ends back to swords and dives straight at him. DM then uses his mastery over gravity and sends him on the ground immobilized." Any last words before I increase the pressure causing you to go straight into the core" he said as he was applying more and more power creating a crater in the ground.

"Yeah we have one last word SHAZAM! Captain Marvel!" the three shouted as DM turned around he was sent flying back from a barrage of punches from CMs 1-3

"You see I wasn't trying to beat you Dark Matter I was just buying time I only needed 10 more minutes for Shazam's powers to return to the Marvels"

"Well played Cloak and Marvels don't worry I will be back in case you want a rematch" those were his final words as he flew off.

"Shazam! Captain Marvel! the three kids shouted once again.

As he saw a familiar car go down the street realization hit Cloak.

"Oh No OH NO **OH NO** guys we have to get back to the house he said as he and the Marvels ran back to the house and through the door

"into bed Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" he shouted as he was trying to beat their uncle.

Drake then heard the door open he immediately ran up to it and said "Welcome back Mr. B how was the trip

"pretty good Drake was their any trouble"

"none at all Mr. B none at all

* * *

** Author's note: finally finished that chapter feels good see you Monday. One more thing LAST DAY OF SCHOOL WAS TODAY SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE **8th GRADE HERE I COME laters.


	4. Fawcett's got the Marvel Family

**Author's note: ** **time for the randomness. When I came up with this idea a week ago I just finished watching Newsies P.S try to guess what song they're doing a different version to and if it is underlined everyone is singing.**

* * *

"Sup guys"

" Hey Hey Arty" John said in a slight musical tone

"The Flash really needs you" Artemis responded in more of a musical tone

"Since when did you become Barty?" Aliza asked sarcastically

"Ah stop your bawling?" John said

"Who asked you?" They all yelled at John

* * *

" Ok now that your here we want to ask you how much you know about the locations of our league members you may begin  
" Well Central City has all three flashes" Amelia sang

"Metropolis has Superman, Dark, and Me" John sang

"In Gotham Joker Batman, and us have clashes, sang Aliza and Izzy in unison

"Fawcett's got the Marvel Family" Drake finished

"Artemis, Roy and Ollie live in city Star" John, Josh, and Drake sung

"The Martians are always jolly in Happy Harbor" Aliza, Izzy, Alexis and Amelia, sung

"Oh it's a fine life listing locations of the heroes"  
"Oh it's a fine life at least let us list all their foes" they all sang as Flash was slightly amused

"Wonder Woman lived in Amazon where she ruled" Drake, Josh, and John sang "Hal Jordan lives in the city that's a jewel" Amelia, Alexis, Aliza and Izzy sang

"oh it's a fine life listing locations of the heroes" they sang as the Flash curiously found himself humming

"Aquaman's willing... to be bait in Atlantis has what some think is a pitchfork" the boys started

The Doctor.. of Fate lives in New York" the girls ended

"Oh it's a fine life listing locations of the heroes"

"Oh it's a fine life at least let us list all their foes" everyone including Flash sang

"The Icon and Raquel the Rocket live the city Dakota" the boys sang while now dancing

" The two married hawks live in Thanagania" the girls sung while also dancing

Oh it's a fine life-" they all started

" whoah ok you guys pass now you can drop off all of the galactic mail that gets sent to the Watchtower, and why were you all singing?" Flash interrupted

"It's fun?" John replied

"oh it's a fine life dropping the mail off to the heroes" everybody sang as they left the building

" oh I feel bad for Batman and the others" Flash said as he closed the door and walked away while whistling the tune to the song

* * *

**Author's note: so did you guess it was (drumroll please) Carrying the banner luckily I thought of that as I was walking home. Ah it's officialy the first day of summer sorry I didn't get it to you yesterday but I barely finished the last one on time and I think it was past 12:00 so technically it was today... oh well sorry later**


	5. First Mission

**Author's note: Heyo I am now starting the next chapter so here it is**

* * *

_E-01 Cloak_

"Wow I am tired I can finally get some real sleep now if only I knew where the rooms were oh well bed is just dead with a b for a d" Cloak then walks over to couch and was about to fall asleep until he noticed the group is watching a movie

"Well guess you were busy" Josh said while reaching into popcorn bowl

"What exactly are we watching" Drake asked his teammates

"Hunger Games" M'gann replied

"It was either that or Avengers and Artemis would kill us if she knew that we were watching a movie where one of the main characters is just a purple Green Arrow" Bart said

" oh you're on the train ride scene cool I'll watch" Drake said as he started to get comfy and reach into the popcorn

" Look at all those people I might want be in the Hunger Games" John said as he stared at all the food and the people watching them leave

Everyone then looks at John as if he was crazy "If it wasn't for the people dying and stuff"

"he's got a point this could be the best day of their life if they weren't on a train taking them to most of their deaths" Amelia replied

"Well I'm going to sleep watching the Marvels for 3 days isn't easy" Drake said as he started to close his eyes

The others continued to watch the movies as M'gann was next to Superboy Beast Boy morphed into a cat and sat on the arm Drake was asleep and surprisingly not snoring Josh, Aliza and Alexis were also on the couch Izzy was in the chair next to the couch and Amelia, Bart, and John were on the floor

"As they saw the scene where Rue died, John, Aliza, and Garfield started crying as they never saw the movie before

"Ladies and Gentlemen your winners of the 74th Hunger Games"

"wow that was a good movie" Garfield said as he morphed back into a person how did Drake sleep through that it was epic

_02 Batman_

"hello team I see you are all well acquainted"

"yep we're great" Aliza said while standing

"good there is one more addition to your team"

"Yellow!" The guy said as he rode up from behind Batman on his board

"he is another partner of Captain Marvel"

"another one do you think Drake knows him" Josh asked as he was stretching from sitting through the whole movie

"it is likely" Batman replied "introduce yourself to them I am leaving"

"I'm Board but call me Danny

"You're bored" John asked him

"No he's Board B-O-A-R-D" Alexis told him

"the skateboard seriously didn't give you a clue" Board asked

*snore* "so now that the movie's over he snores" Bart asked as he was getting too lazy to get up from the floor

"Wait a minute I know that snore anywhere" Board replied as he walked over to the couch

"wake up bro" Board said as he violently shook Drake

"what what's going on Drake said as his eyes were still closed

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Drake said as he opened his eyes and jumped off the couch

" you two know each other?" John asked as he watched the two

"of course I do Danny is... my little brother" Drake said reluctantly as he saw his team members with their jaws wide open

"so he's your brother?" Amelia asked still a little stunned with the others

"yep for thirteen years and counting" Danny said

"well I'm going back to sleep 3rd time's the charm" Drake said as he moved over to the couch

"yeah it's getting late we should all be going to sleep" Alexis said with a yawn

"but the party's just getting started" Danny complained

"actually dude you're just late to the party " Bart said as he went back to his room

"we can't all be as nocturnal as you are bro" Drake said from the couch

* * *

**May 35, 2016**

**9:00 AM**

"no that can't be it is" Drake says as he smells the sweet aroma from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen

"Danny's legendary Waffles!" Drake cheered as he looked all over for the smell

"Oh the team's eating them" Drake said as he turned around

"Danny tell me you saved me one" Drake yelled at his brother

"oh yeah left it in the kitchen" Danny said as he took another bite

" ah I'm actually glad you joined this team your waffles are legendary" Drake said as he finds the waffle

_B-01 Nightwing 02 Batman_

"are you ready?" Batman asked the four original members of the team

"We have all our stuff packed and are ready to go" M'gann said as she grabbed all the bags and placed them in the Bio-Ship with telekinesis

"come on Wolf, Sphere" Conner said as he was waiting for the two to get in the ship

"bye guys" Garfield yelled as the Bio-Ship took off

"now are you guys ready?" Nightwing asked as he walked over to the computer

"for what" Josh asked as e looked up at Nightwing.

"you're first mission" Nightwing said as he looked at the team " a deadly strength enhancement serum called Blockbuster has made a reappearance in 4 different factories. you will be joining the other new recruits to get all of your feet wet. Alpha will be Cloak, Raven, Dark, and Herald. Beta will be Olympia, Kole, Hotspot, Grasshopper. Omega will be Snowbird, Board, Cyborg, and Mas y Menos. Gamma will be Shepherdess, Nauru, Starfire, and Jinx. Collect the samples, Destroy the factories, and don't get caught got it?"

"Got it" they all said in unsion

_E-01 Cloak E-02 Dark E-03 Nauru E-04 Snowbird E-05 Olympia E-06 The Shepherdess E-07 Grasshopper E-08 Board F-01 Hotspot F-02 Herald F-03 Jinx F-04.01 Mas F-04.02 Menos F-05 Cyborg F-06 Starfire F-07 Raven F-08 Kole_

as soon as the last one exited Board stepped up "so who wants to rename the teams"

"_SI SI"_ Mas and Menos replied

"depends what do you have in mind?" Grasshopper asked

"well I was thinking Alpha could be renamed Dimensions or Shadows cause they mostly have powers with dimensions and they wear dark costumes. Beta could be Starbright everyone there is has powers relating to light. Omega will be White Wonders cause we all wear white and Gamma will be the FFs" Board stated

"FF?" Shepherdess asked

"female fighters" Board replied

"female fighters really?" Jinx asked

"only thing you all have in common" Board defended

"can we just go!?" Raven yelled which slightly scared the other members "right let's go" Cloak said as they all took off

* * *

**Factory 1**

"Let's go" Snowbird said Mas you distract the guards on the east Menos will take the west and Cyborg will take the place down while we take care of the samples

No señorita No que tenemos que quedarnos juntos" (no no miss we have to stay together) Mas and Menos complained

"fine Board takes the west while I take care of the guards here "Go!"

"Mas y Menos si podemos!" the twins cried as they touched fingertips and supersped away

"glad I didn't split them up" Snowbird said

"alright laters" Board said as he rode off on his Board to the west "Ready?" Snowbird asked Cyborg

"oh yeah Booyah" he said as he took out several guards with a plasma cannon"

"let's see bypass the security and presto I'm in" Snowbird said as she took out the vault. "got it"

"Cyborg I got it" Snowbird told her teammate

"All the guards have been taken down in the east" Board said as he rode up to Snowbird

"Todos los guardias han sido eliminados en el este también" (All the guards have been taken out in the east too)

"good that just means Cyborg has to tear the place down" Snowbird said right before she saw Cyborg get thrown across the room

"I'm Mammoth that's Gizmo we're from the hive five"

* * *

**Factory 2**

"ok Grasshopper you take down the east and Hotspot will take the west

I'll activate the explosion and Kole can take the samples. Olympia said

"you got it" Grasshopper said as he jumped all the way to the other side spinning which kicked two guards in the face

"on it" Hotspot said as he ran over to the west side knocking out several guards with fireballs

Kole then started making her way to the vault to collect samples while Olympia blasted two guards with light as she made her way to where she needed to set the bombs

" ok got the samples" she said as Hotspot and Grasshopper ran up to her "now we just need to wait until the detonators are set

"Set all the bombs you want you'll never outnumber Billy Numerous and See-more they said as See-more trapped Olympia in an eye bubble

* * *

**Factory 3**

"Nauru you take down the building and set the explosives I'll take the east Starfire takes the west Jinx you get the samples" Shepherdess commanded "go!"

"As Nauru headed to the flimsy part of the factory to set the bombs Jinx was on her way to the samples

"that takes care of the east" Shepherdess said as she ran over to meet the others

"I believe I defeated the guards in the direction west" Starfire said as she flew over to Nauru"

"and I got the samples Jinx said as she was raising the vial and now looking over at Nauru who was fighting a guy in a black cloak

"so who are you" Nauru asked the guy "..." "Wykkyd" Jinx said as he looked over at one of her former partners in crime and a new face coming in " I'm Cort"

* * *

**Factory 4**

" Dark you can take the east I'll take the west Herald gets the samples and Raven sets the bombs let's go!" Cloak said as they ran off

Herald then blew his horn allowing him to open a portal and enter then coming back out in the vault "got the samples" he said as he came out the vault

"and we took care of all the guards" Cloak and Dark said as they came back to the rendezvous point

"so you did" said a voice as they turned around to see Raven incapable of movement on the ground "told you I'd be back for our rematch" Dark Matter said as he stepped out of the shadows

* * *

**Factory 1**

"so you think you're going to tear this place down?" Mammoth asked as he started walking closer

" we get paid to keep this creep stuff blockbuster under wraps" Gizmo said as he hopped on Cyborg and started taking him apart

"uh uh no one touches my tech" Cyborg shouted as he tried to get Gizmo off his back

Mammoth then started a dash towards Snowbird and Mas y Menoss

"Snowbird then threw a bird-a-rang at Mammoth which exploded leaving a small cloud of dust blinding Mammoth long enough to take out her escrima sticks and struck him with them once in the gut the other in the face both giving him electric shock. Mammoth then reacted by delivering a flurry of upper and downer cuts which Snowbird dodged except for one which swatted her away

"Mas y Menos si podemos" ( most and less if we can) the twins yelled while they ran to the end of the building and back and tackled Mammoth causing him to stumble back. They then spun in a circle to try to take his oxygen. Snowbord then leaped in the air as the twins started slowing down and threw as many bird-a-rangs as she could which all exploded on his chest sending him back and as Mammoth landed on the floor she electrocuted them with the escrimas

Gizmo jumped off of Cyborg's back and used the robot legs to attack Cyborg who caught the legs and threw him away. Board rode up to him ollied on his back and rode a wheelie in a circle to take out the pack right after gizmo fired the rockets at Cyborg who blasted them with the plasma cannon. Gizmo then started to back away as they five started to corner him

Cyborg then took out his plasma cannon and aimed it at Gizmo

"come on you wouldn't shoot an unarmed opponent would you?" Gizmo asked

"booyah" Cyborg said calmly as he shot the cannon which barely missed Gizmo and hit the explosive

* * *

**Factory 2**

Olympia then blasted a light ray at the bubble allowing her to escape

"you two get See-more we'll get Billy" Olympia said as they split up

"ya'll never outnumber Billy Numerous" he said as Olympia kept blasting light rays at clones

"Olympia I have an idea" Kole told her "can you trap all of us together?"

"sure" Olympia said as she created four walls of light trapping all of them

"ok now blast me with all you got" Kole demanded

"you're going to get hurt badly if I did that" Olympia informed her

"you couldn't even if you tried now blast me" Kole commanded as she turned into her crystallized form

"ok here goes nothing" she said as she blasted her with a huge beam of light from the sky. The attack channeled through her crystallized body and increased the size and power of the attack blasting every single clone

A bunch of eye lasers headed towards Hotspot who managed to blast all of them. When the smoke cleared Grasshopper could be seen jumping over Hotspot and kicking See-more in the face sending him flying.

"I'll see you later" See-more said as he created an eye bubble and started to float away. Hotspot then shot a fireball at the bubble and right before See-more fell Grasshopper jumped grabbed him with his legs and threw him towards Billy near the exit. Hotspot then took a hold of See-more's helmet and burned it. He then threw a fireball at the bomb

* * *

**Factory 3 **

Starfire then flew towards Cort followed by Shepherdess

Starfire then blasted Cort with several of her star bolts which barely made him stumble. "that all you got?" Cort asked not seeing the grey wolf heading straight for him. The wolf then bit him in the leg as a ram slammed into his side. Cort then grabbed the wolf on him and slammed him into the ram as he headed for Starfire with a fist cocked back "nice job Shadow and Ralph" Shepherdess said as she swung her staff towards his legs and the hook tripped him

"you sir are a Clorbag!" Starfire said as she lifted Cort up and punched him with a fist charged with a star bolt and her tamaranian strength

"silent as usual aren't you Wykkyd?" Jinx asked as he was avoiding slashes with his cloak

"..." Nauru then took her scythe and swung leaving a small tear in the cloak and when she swung she threw him across the room then Jinx blasted a hex at the celing causing a piece to fall and land on Wykkyd

Starfire shot a star bolt at the explosive

* * *

**Factory 4**

Herald then blew his horn opening a portal which he jumped through two seconds later a portal appeared beside Dark Matter Herald jumped out and kicked him in the face causing him to release Raven

"not you again we just fought yesterday" Cloak says

"perfect time for a rematch besides I thought you'd be more excited considering you lost"

"I didn't lose you ran away" Cloak said as he ran straight for him with his dual swords

Dark Matter then throws two daggers at him which Cloak kicked away but the daggers turn in mid-air and head towards him. A portal opens as Cloak turns around to see the daggers have disappeared. He turns around again to see a punch thrown by Dark Matter caught by a shadow

"here goes" Cloak says as he throws a punch towards his face which DM blocked with his knee. As the flurry op Cloak's punches continued Dark Matter kicked his fist on the last punch causing him to spin as Cloak got punched in the gut followed by a knee in the face towards Dark Matter. As Cloak dodged another kick from D-Matter he was tripped at the legs as he was on his descent DM took out a dagger jumped over him prepared to swing until Cloak flew over him and when Dark Matter turned around a kick was delivered to his face sending him flying back. As Cloak came closer D-M took his hand put on his head and slammed it on the ground.

Cloak then turned his cloak into a hammer hitting him in the back then kicking Dark Matter with both legs causing him to fly upwards as Cloak flew after him Dark Matter regained his balance phased through Cloak grabbed his legs and threw him towards the ground.

"think we should help now?" Herald asked as he watched the fight

"which one?" Dark joked ready to step in as he watched the two almost evenly matched opponents as D-Matter threw a punch which Cloak dodged then Cloak elbowed him in the face. Cloak delivered a kick to his face but DM grabbed the leg and swung it trying to slam his head into the ground. Cloak then turned his cloak into dual swords and stuck them into the ground extending his arms to prevent the blow to his head as he slid his swords against the floor then swung at DM Dark Matter let go of his leg to block with his swords

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said as she covered a railing in black magic and wrapped it around DM. He then created a bunch of daggers which stuck through the railing and spun them at high speed until the railing was torn apart as he looked at the 4 heroes he yelled "a little help Rorek"

"Letrehozva a klon, a sotet anyag" Rorek shouted creating a clone of Dark Matter splitting up the heroes

"so you two are going to try to beat me?" Dark Matter's clone asked as he threw a dagger

Raven covered it in black magic and threw it back at Dark Matter

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled as she lifted the vault door with magic and threw it at him

"too easy" he said as he slammed the door against the ground until a portal opened by Herald appeared sucking in the door.

"what!" Dark Matter said as he turned around to see another portal open up and the vault door coming out and hitting him in the stomach. Right before he amplified gravity again another portal appeared taking in the door now turned weapon. This cycle went on, Portal, Hit, turn, Portal, Portal, Hit, turn , Portal, Portal until he saw the next attack coming kicked the door away and flew torwards the two

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as the door came back to shield them but Dark Matter amplified gravity forcing it into the ground right above Raven and Herald. Raven then used black magic to lift up a small amount of soil from outside and threw it into his eyes as DM's clone wiped his eye Herald opened up a portal sucking him in. Then Herald opened another portal right where they were standing and the two jumped out of the way and the door crushed DM's clone

"good thing that wasn't the real one" Herald said as he looked at the crushed body turn to dust

"so let's see how tough you are without the Marvels not like he will be any better" Dark Matter says referring to Dark

Dark then creates 2 shadow warriors and morphs the hands into swords. "Dark Matter then jumps into the air and creates 30 daggers and fires all of them at once at the clones Dark then raises a shadow shield made of his own shadow as the shadow clones attack and swing their swords every attack goes straight through him.

"Did you forget about me?" Cloak says as he throws a punch towards his face which connected followed by a hammer strike towards his head. As D-Matter was sent towards the ground he amplified gravity on Cloak sending him on the ground. Dark then takes the shadows of all the knocked out guards and teammates and he sent them all at Dark Matter still in their shadow form to attack. As the shadows came closer DM did everything he could to avoid the flurry of shadows and as one was inches away from his face it flew upwards. Dark Matter looked up and saw every shadow around the building was above him about to strike. That was when realization hit Dark Matter.. he was standing right above the bomb as he was ready to make sure he stopped every shadow he couldn't move.

"let's see how you like it when you're stuck" Cloak said as he grabbed DM from behind keeping him from moving as the shadows came towards them Herald opened a portal causing Cloak to fall in without Dark Matter while the shadows caused the explosion.

* * *

**Author's note: longest chapter eveeerr but it's down hopefully I did good with all 9 fight scenes and this episode as a whole I decided to add that part where they do nothing and hang out in this one. And Can'tshutup I did add Shadow. At first I was having trouble coming up with a villain until about a week ago when I saw a galaxy movie in math class. For once school saved the day by making something that destroys it. I think I'm going to add that random episode the day after I post an actual chapter and every other chapter... maybe**


	6. The winner who lost

**Author's note: what is up people Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_Herald opened a portal causing Cloak to fall in without Dark Matter while the shadows caused the explosion._

* * *

_E-01 Cloak E-02 Dark E-03 Nauru E-04 Snowbird E-05 Olympia E-06 The Shepherdess E-07 Grasshopper E-08 Board F-01 Hotspot F-02 Herald F-03 Jinx F-04.01 Mas F-04.02 Menos F-05 Cyborg F-06 Starfire F-07 Raven F-08 Kole_

"well we did it our first mission" Cloak said as he high-fived Dark

as they came out of the Zeta they could see Nightwing by the computer

"nice work team"

"we have something to tell you" Amelia started

"a group called the Hive Five" showed up to try and stop us" Jinx finished

"we know" two came and tried to stop Beta, Gamma, and Omega

"wait, so they're the Hive Five and there are 6 of them?" Danny asked

"yes that is correct" Nightwing said

"there were two people who came and attacked us too" Dark said

"I'm pretty sure they weren't part of the hive" Cloak said

"explain" Nigthwing replied

"when I went to go take the Marvels home last night a guy called Dark Matter came and attacked us he was there with one other guy tonight

"ok did you at least get the samples" Nightwing asked

"Kole, Izzy, Herald, and Jinx all held up their vial

"good job team debriefing is over"

_B-01 Nightwing_

"well we better get going" Raven said bye

_F-01 Hotspot F-02 Herald F-03 Jinx F-04.1 Mas F-4.2 Menos F-05 Cyborg F-06 Starfire F-07 Raven F-08 Kole_

"I'm going to bed night guys" Drake said

* * *

**July 5, 2016**

**The Cave**

"uggh" Drake groaned as he got off the couch and saw a note on his chest

_Dear Drake,_

_I know you neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever wake up before 12:00 unless someone wakes you up and I wasn't going to try that again (My arm's still a little sore by the way) so we all left to that pizza place in the city the others are here too_

_Love, Danny _

"I better get going" Drake said as started to leave through the zeta

_E-01 Cloak_

* * *

**Peter's Pizza**

"so why exactly did you call us all here?" John asked their newest member

"just tell Drake what today is he'll figure it out I'll be back: Danny said as he walked out

"sup guys what are we doing?" Drake asked as he walked in the door

"I don't know" Josh said

"Danny just told us to remind you today is the 5th

"July 5th?" Drake asked sounding a little worried

"yeah" John replied

"Are you sure?" Drake asked

"yeah why?" Amelia asked

"I need to get back to the cave" Drake said

* * *

**The Cave**

_E-01 Cloak E-02 Dark E-03 Nauru E-04 Snowbird E-05 Olympia E-06 The Shepherdess E-07 Grasshopper _

"I know you're here bro and I am not doing it not this year" Drake said

"why not?" Danny said as he came out

"for one we have no judge and two I'm not doing it" Drake argued

"but-"

"and I know what you are about to challenged me to and no just no I still say you cheated last time"

"what are you two talking about?" Aliza asked as she stepped in

"the annual fifth of July challenge" Danny said "a challenge officially issued by the winner of last year's challenge loser has to face whatever punishment the winner can think up

"last year he made me go without my cloak for a week"

"you chose a challenge that almost guaranteed you would win" Board argued

"It was a waffle making contest" Drake protested

"oh we're doing the contest and I challenge you to an endurance contest first one to fall asleep loses" Danny said

"ok we all know that's not fair" Josh said as he stepped in

"no no no a challenge is a challenge I'll do it" Drake said as he walked up to his brother

"alright we start in 5 hours" Danny said walking away

"anything we can do" Josh asked after Danny left

"sure I need some warm milk and chicken" Drake finished

(timeskip by 30 minutes)

"ok milk's ready and the chicken is finally cooked what do you need all of this stuff fo anyway?" Aliza asked

"easy step one is to drink the warm milk and some of the chicken" Drake says as he drinks the milk and cut some of the chicken and eats it

"step 2 is allow this stuff to let me have a great 4 and a half hour nap"

"then shouldn't you have eaten a turkey?" John asked

"actually chicken has more tryptophan than turkey" Amelia informed him

"and tryptophan iiiiiis?" John asked as it seemed as if it wasn't a shocker he didn't know what tryptophan is

"it's the stuff in turkey that makes you sleepy" Izzy said

"well see you at 5:00" Drake said as he fell asleep on the couch

* * *

**The Cave**

**5:00 PM**

"Wake up bro" Danny said as he tried waking him up

"It's time" Alexis said as she was trying to shake him up

-snore-

"there's only one way to wake him up" Danny said as he reached towards the hood

"I'm up" Drake yelled as he was grabbing his brother in a headlock

"you do know we could've just gotten John to use a sonic screech" Josh asked

"why didn't you tell me" Danny barely choked out

"ok let's get started" Drake said as he walked into the kitchen and took out the chicken

"ok here are the rules yawns, nods, and blinks are allowed" Josh started

"if your eyes are closed for over 2 minutes you're out if you snore at any time during this period your out go!"

* * *

**The Cave 1:00 AM**

**July 6 2016**

Drake kept eating the chicken and wasn't looking at all hazy

_how is he doing this normally he would be out by now and he's eating all that chicken what's he thinking_ -yawn- Danny thought

once Drake found out his brother couldn't take it anymore he closed his eyes and kept them there for two minutes

"yes now you have to go without the cloak for a week" Danny demanded

"ok fine" Drake said as he stood up and removed the cloak

"b-b-but" Danny sputtered as he looked at Drake

"you said the cloak you didn't say anything about the hood no matter how often you win you can't beat me" he said as he walked back to the couch and fell asleep

* * *

**Unknown location**

"the only reason we lost was because you failed to help me" Dark Matter yelled at the person standing next to him

"I helped and you still lost" Rorek said as he entered the door

"so you failed your mission" the voice said

"yes it was his fault" Dark Matter said

"he did help you which could have given him away he will not take any chances to show himself or our plan will be ruined understand?" the voice echoed

"yes" Dark Matter mumbled

* * *

** Author's note: Barely got this one in I'll put the random one up tomorrow **


	7. John did you just use logic?

**Author's note: so sorry for getting this in so late but last night the internet went out and I didn't have enough time so here it is**

* * *

**July 4th 2016**

**The Cave**

"Where are we going?" Drake asked as he was half asleep

"wake up it's about to start" Aliza said as he was on one of the lawn chairs he brought

"the show doesn't start for five minutes can't I take a short nap?" Drake asked desperate for some sleep

"not a good idea there are too many people here for me to use my sonic screech and I'm pretty sure Danny doesn't want another headlock" John replied

"John.. did you actually just use logic?" Danny asked looking at him in disbelief

"shut... did I?" John asked in disbelief himself

"guys it's starting" Amelia said as the fireworks started

"this is amazing" Josh said as he looked up at the sky

"anyone know where Alexis is" Izzy asked as she watched the fireworks

"she could be sleeping like some people could be" Drake said with a yawn

"let it go Drake" Josh told him

"she said she had a surprise for us" Amelia said as she looked up

"finished" Alexis said as she caught up with the others

"what took you so long?" Drake asked with a yawn

"that was when the biggest firework lit the sky it was yellow and in the shape of a T connected to a J

"that was you wasn't it" Amelia asked

"yeah it was" Alexis said

"well now we can head back to the cave so Danny can make waffles" Drake said as he got up

"ok fine I'll make waffles too bad you can't eat while sleeping" Danny said as he was walking away

"probably should've seen that coming" Drake said as he followed his brother

* * *

**Author's note: so if you could tell I accidently made chapter 3 on the fourth of july (how did I not realize sooner there is no March 35 lol.)**

**so that's a wrap see ya**


	8. The mysterious Malchior

**Author's note: what is up guys here is another episode of COJ and sorry about all of the date problems I always forget about June for some reasons well now you have a sneak peek at what they do on the Fourth of July. If I mess something up I may say EDIT ALERT:chapter... just so it won't be confusing soooo. **

* * *

**June 6th 2016**

**The Cave **

_F-01 Cloak F-02 Dark F-03 Nauru F-04 Snowbird F-05 Olympia F-06 Shepherdess F-07 Grasshopper F-08 Board _

"Nightwing you called us" Aliza asked

"yes sometimes the league will require you to work in different locations and to avoid any mishaps you will usually be working with the titans"

"we want to make sure we can trust you to work with the titans" Nightwing said

"since there are 8 of you two will go to each tower and one of you will go by yourself"

"uhhh Nightwing for that plan to work there has to be 9 of us" John said

"then maybe you should learn how to count" a figure who appeared behind Nightwing said

"let's see not revealing yourself until we question Nightwing's ability to count, calling out John's ability to add and stepping out from behind our fearless leader all while staying completely out of sight I give your dramatic entrance a six out of ten" Danny said

"this is Malchior a wizard he is the newest addition to team" Nightwing said

"if I may I wish to be the one to go alone" Malchior asked

"fine with me"

"ok so I'll go to Titans North" Drake said

"I'll head to Titans East" Danny said

"I'll go too" Izzy said

"I got West John" said

" and I guess I'll take South" Josh

"I'll take south" Aliza said

"I'll visit the North" said Alexis

"I guess that leaves the west for me" Amelia said

"then I'll go to Central" Malchior said

"ok go then" Nightwing said

_F-01 Cloak F-02 Dark F-03 Nauru F-04 Snowbird F-05 Olympia F-06 Shepherdess F-07 Grasshopper F-08 Board F-09 Malchior_

* * *

**June 6th, 2016**

**Central City**

"Hey someone's at the door or elevator" Hotspot said

"I got it" Impulse said

"hey guys" Drake said as he entered the room

"Nightwing sent us something about making sure we can work with you guys" Alexis said

"ok well here's Hotspot, Jinx, Kole, and most importantly me" Impulse said

" forgetting someone?" Hotspot asked as he looked at him

"I'm only saving the best for last" Impulse argued

"really I think I can recall you saying and most importantly me" Jinx said

"I said most importantly not best there's our Jericho" Impulse said as he gestured to the mute boy

_"Hello I am Jericho" _He signed

_"oh sing language" _Drake also signed

_"I am mute not deaf so you can still talk to me and you said sing not sign" _ Jericho replied

"looks like those two will fit in perfectly" Hotspot said as he looked at the look on Drake's face

* * *

**Star City**

_"Hola señorita Snowbird y junta" _Mas y Menos replied "_Bienvenido a nuestra torre" _(hello miss Snowbird and Board, welcome to our tower)

"thanks guys" Izzy said

"Nightwing needed to make sure he could trust us to work with you on occasions" so guess we'll be here for a while Board said

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

"hey M'gann" Aliza said as she came in

"hey guys" M'gann said surprised by the visit

"just call this team bonding courtesy of Nightwing" Josh said

"so I guess I better bake some more cookies" M'gann said as she walked to the kitchen

* * *

**Gotham City **

"I got it" Static said as he used his powers to open the door

"sup guys" John said as he walked in

"We're probably going to be staying for a few days" Amelia said

"sweet" Wonderirl said as she dragged her and Batgirl away

"why do I have a feeling this will not end well" L'gann said

* * *

**Jump City**

"no way you're going to beat me Cyborg" Beast Boy said from the couch

" Oh yeah eat my dust Grass Stain" Cyborg said as his car passed Beast Boy's "Booyah!"

"I'll get it" Raven said as she floated over to the door/elevator

"Hello my name is Malchior and you are wonderful" he said with a smirk. it has just begun

* * *

**Author's note: shortest chapter ever so far but I had to end it soon to get it up for you guys sorry by the way who is this mysterious Malchior what will Dark Matter and Rorek do next what kind of events are in store for the Creators tune in next time**


End file.
